El Problema Grande de D.J.
El Problema Grande de D.J. (Spanish for "The Large Problem of D.J." or "D.J.'s Big Problem") is episode seventeen of season two on Full House. It originally aired on March 10, 1989. Opening Teaser In the living room, Stephanie and D.J. are doing their homework, and using a plate of chocolate chip cookies as brain food (see Quotes). Synopsis As the guys put away the groceries, Stephanie comes home with a good report card. However, her teacher writes that she needs to control her being talkative in class. Then, Danny makes the mistake of telling her to stop being such a "chatterbox" (see Quotes). D.J. has good grades throughout her report card, except for in Spanish class, where she was given a 'D'. D.J. asks Danny to talk to her Spanish teacher, Senorita Linda Mosley, about the grade. When Linda comes over to the house to talk to Danny about it, what starts as a simple parent-teacher conference ends with an unexpected burst of passion as the smitten Senorita Mosley plants a kiss on a very welcoming Danny, and D.J. and some of her friends walk in on it. It is an event that the whole school is soon buzzing about, much to D.J.'s utter mortification. It makes D.J. a target for highly unwelcome teasing, and she is absolutely furious at her dad for making her a target for teasing. D.J. is also angry that Danny did not get her Spanish grade changed. Danny apologizes to D.J. for making her a target for teasing and then gets her to admit that the more difficult the Spanish class became, the more she just gave up on it—because she thinks that she is no good at it. Meanwhile, Mr. Malatesta gives Michelle a spot in a marshmallow commercial that Joey and Jesse have been assigned to work on. Joey and Jesse groom Michelle to star in the commercial. She is to sit on a cloud, eating marshmallows, and exclaim "yummy in the tummy." However, she eats too many marshmallows before the actual filming and is full when the camera starts rolling. Guest star played D.J.'s teacher, Linda Mosley. She is probably best known for the role of Sara Rush on the sitcom Too Close for Comfort, which starred Ted Knight. Quotes the teaser, there's just one cookie left on the plate, and Stephanie is anxious to grab it, but D.J. puts her hand over her sister's to stop her. D.J.: That's mine. You already had two. Stephanie: One of mine was broken. It didn't count. to them, Michelle comes in from the kitchen. D.J.: Listen, Stephanie Judith. Stephanie: I'm listening, Donna Jo Margaret. Michelle: Stop it. Be nice. D.J.: sighs Okay, you can have the cookie. Stephanie: No, it's your cookie. Michelle: My cookie. grabs the cookie and runs off. D.J.: You know who she reminds you of? You. to Michelle, smiling and eating the cookie. ---- guys put away the groceries. Joey: with... Of course, the box boy's bagger's own personal touch... bread on the bottom of the bag squished. Stephanie: in through the back door Break out the root beer, boys — my report card is awesome! Guys: All right! Stephanie: she gives her report card to Danny Three As, a B, and a B minus. Jesse: I wish I'' got grades like that. I stayed after school so often, people thought I was the ''janitor. Danny: Steph, these are terrific grades! But your teacher wrote here: 'Stephanie is a wonderful student but she needs to control her talking in class.' Stephanie: Dad, it's not my fault. Kids are always asking for my help. And who can blame them? Check out these grades smiles. Joey: If you're always talking during class, you might miss something important. Jesse: Yeah, like recess. ..Or reading and writing and fundamental things. Danny: Steph, you have to stop being such a little chatterbox. Stephanie: So, my own family thinks I'm a chatterbox? How rude! Danny: Steph... Stephanie: No, no, it's fine. From now on, this 'little chatterbox' is all locked up. does the "mouth zip" and "throw away the key" motions. Trivia This is the second episode to have D.J. and Stephanie addressing each other by their full names—the first being "Sisterly Love". Category:Episodes Category:Season 2